Love You Till The End
by sparky753
Summary: Draco and Hermione are a couple in the seventh year. But then Draco cheats on her. Hermione starts dating head boy. Later : Draco get exiled for 3 yrs and finds a lot has changed.Author's note this is mostly Draco and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry potter

My first fanfic!

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Hermione Ganger bursted through the library doors. There was much on her mind. She had a goofy smile on her face when Hermione daydreamed of Draco's lips felt. He had started liking her since the start of the school year and asked her out 3month ago . At first she didn't trust him, but then all those evenings they spent together showed her he could be trusted. Her friend didn't really approve but Hermione was happy with Draco. Her mind began to wander, thinking about what Draco bought for her birthday which was only 5days away.<p>

She also needed a book for her charm 3ft long essay.

Madam Prince gave her sad look as see went to the selves.

She brushed it off it since she had such a great day so far. At the back of the library was the charms selection.

There was corner in that selection she loved. Hermione walked over and picked the biggest charms book. She hesitated as she heard voices then carefully removed the book. What she saw next broke her heart.

HER Draco was snogging Pansy Parkinson. She wanted run, but her feet didn't agree and she froze like a statue.

"I have to go" Draco said between kisses. But neither Hermione nor Pansy noticed it was full of regret.

"Why, it's because Granger isn't it, you always do this!" Pansy exclaimed

"Shhhh! No it's just that I have to finish my homework. And Granger dresses and looks worse than a troll in hoopskirt and my grandmother together." He sneered.

"Lier!" Pansy teased. While Draco thought she serious.

"Jealousy! I sense jealousy" Draco teased.

"Anyways that mud blood was for a project". Hermione stifled a sob as she remembered how Draco swore never to call her that. Draco's and Pansy's head turned to see Hermione brimming with tears, behind the selves.

"Hermione" Draco whispered softly.

"Don't" a voice colder than he-how-must-not-be-named replied then Hermione hands yanked the necklace that Draco gave her for Christmas of its chain and threw it at him.

The initials HG+DM inside a heart of silver, with diamonds studded in them sparkled with tears as it flew across the room. Hermione Remembered that day

_"I have Christmas present for you!" Draco sang as he stepped through the door of the head girl's dormitories._

_"Me too!" Hermione sang back. "Here I brought this back from England." Draco saw a soccer ball in her hands, and beamed she had remembered how much he loved soccer. And it had a signature of his favorite player._

_"Wow! This makes my gift a baby toy" A he unfolded a necklace of pure silver and their initials in it .Hermione gasped. "This must have costed you a fortune for a Mudblood like me."_

_"Not really" Draco smiled as Hermione forgotten of rich his family was. "Here let me help you put it on" His hands gingerly put on the necklace around Hermione._

_"How do I look?"_

_"Like the most beautiful woman on the plant" He commented._

_"How do you get this off?"As Hermione tugged at the necklace._

_"When one of us stops loving one another, its charmed you see. And if you or I stop loving one each other, you can rip it off and you can throw it at my face" He teased_

_"I hate you Draco Malfoy" Hermione screamed and tugged at the necklace. Draco just chuckled and Whispered "I will never ever call you a mud blood or stop loving you."_

Hermione bursted into tears and ran out the library and up to the head's dormitories.

She felt her dinner coming up when an image of Draco and Pansy snogging and her mind was chanting Mudblood! Hermione flopped to her bed and cried the night knowing Anthony(head boy) was watching.

Pansy puckered her lips up ready to continue snogging.

"Not now.."Draco said rubbing his temples

He headed for the common room.

"spending time with your lady?" Blaise asked as he saw the hickey on Draco's neck.

"No, I just lost the love of my life" He sighed

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this!<p>

My first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up to a headache. It was just dream he said to himself as walked to the bathroom.

He groaned as he saw the hickey on his neck and remembered last night in clear detail.

"Hermione" He whispered to no one. He cleaned up quickly and walked out of the Slytherin common room.

Rumors spread fast he thought because when people saw him they would usually glare or bump his shoulder and say "nice going bud."

A few girls would bat their eyelashes at him, hoping he would ask them out since wasn't going out with Hermione.

As he walked in the dining hall he felt every one glaring at him, his shoulders felt heavy as he heard the houses whisper "I **knew** he never could be trusted" or "Poor Hermione she thought he really loved her." Draco wanted to burst out screaming "I didn't mean it!"

Draco tuned to sit at his usual place at the Slytherin table. Blaise wasn't sitting anywhere near him. Ever Since their "little talk" last night, Blaise looked at him as if he was a dangerous animal waiting to explode.

Instead Draco sat between pansy and Crabbe and people that his Parents trusted. His parents didn't really approve when he started dating Hermione but he was happy and that was all his mother cared about while his father was stuck in Azkaban.

He felt glares burning at the back of his head and turned around to see to two-thirds of the Golden Trio and Ginny Weasley glaring, whispering, and pointing at him. He suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. And pushed his plate away.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy said.

"Nothing" he replied while poke his caviar.

After breakfast Draco always had Potions. And since Professor Snape was out on a "little trip" so Hadrig was filling in, so far doing a decent job. He was supposed to be back in 2 week's time. Then his thoughts wandered to Hermione, her wonder if she would ever forgive him.

As his thoughts dwelled on that her felt a wand at the back of his neck. Draco spun around to face Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and the rest of his class mates. Harry started speaking.

"How could you Malfoy?" He asked. Those words were there in the back of Draco since April (It's May and they Graduate in June)

"How Long" Potter said venomously. "What" Draco replied dumbly "How long were you cheating on her" the demanding voice boomed.

"1 month" he felt his mouth go dry at the truth.

"You ferret!" Ron Weasley Spluttered

"We trusted you Malfoy, I trusted you, she trusted you" potter's voice was dangerously clam.

"She loved you, did you _know _that?" Wealsette asked

"You ferret; I knew we couldn't trust you, once a deatheater always a deatheater!"Ron exploded. Draco just faced them speechless. "And if Hermione isn't out of her room by the end of this week I'm personally going to report this to Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry said stiffly.

"And if you even talk, touch, or send her mail, you better pack up. Because I will personally escort you to Azkaban, where you can join your father and your other deatheater friends" Ginny Weasley added coldly

"Good day Malfoy" Harry said in that same stiff voice.

"Draco you alright" Pansy gushed as she ran over to Draco's emotionless face. But Draco just looked up and his eyes met Blaise's eyes full disapproval and hate. Then Blaise just walked away knowing he would be late.

The rest of the day went by slowly, since Hermione skipped all her classes so Draco couldn't talk to her. At dinner Draco wondered if Hermione was eating and that when he heard a heart- wrenching rumor.

"I heard that Hermione Granger hasn't eating at all" a girl whispered

""Yeah she's really taking it hard"

"I heard that Anthony Goldstein, the hottest boy in school and head boy just disappeared with some food and he's comforting Hermione "And if on cue Anthony headed out the dining hall with food.

"No, wait I've heard he's had a huge crush on Hermione since the Halloween Ball"

"Really? Now that she's single, he going to ask her out!" another girl added with a dreamy look on her face.

Draco couldn't take anymore of this he stomped up to dorm making a loud commotion.

"Hermione" a voice that made most girls faint asked.

"Go away I don't need your pity" came a muffled cry, then a crash.

Anthony blew the door to what make such a crash. He saw Hermione on the ground in her night wear which consisted of a tank top and her panties

Anthony blushed crimson red and said in very tiny voice sorry and left.

"Hey Anthony what did you need ?" As Hermione said in a somber voice, now dressed in robes and her hair was in a messy state and her her eyes were swollen from crying .

"I-I came to bring you dinner" smooth very smooth, Anthony's mind insulted

"Oh , that sweet" Hermione voice sounded deary and there was a forced smile on her face.

" Do you need any comfort? " Picking his words carefully

" Yeah, that would be nice" As Hermione settled with Anthony on the couch to watch a movie

Later Hermione fell asleep on Anthony's shoulder. Yessss! Anthony thought.

* * *

><p>Do you like it?<p>

I'm aiming for 230 hits and 15 reviews.

I won't update till I reach my goal!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Second day Hermione was gone went slowly for Draco. He and Blaise called a truce but they didn't talk to each other.

While Hermione still stayed in her dorm sobbing her eyes out with little comfort from Anthony Goldstein. On the Third day Ginny popped in.

"Come on Hermione get up" Ginny grunted as she tried to pull the covers off of Hermione.

"It's just ferret boy, WE all know he a heartless, rich snob. There simply no use crying over him" She added.

"But Ginny you should've been there; he called mudblood and said I look worse than a troll in hoop skirt" Hermione bawled.

"Well I we should give you a makeover"

"But we can't leave the school grounds" Hermione protested in desperation. Ginny's eyebrows raised then stalked out of Hermione's room.

_Good, I lost her _Hermione thought. A few minutes later Ginny Weasley returned with and slip in her and projector mirror.

"I brought permission to go shopping and proof" Ginny said as she opened the mirror then professor McGonagall appeared.

"_Hermione Granger I hereby grant you and Ginny Weasley permission to a free day of classes and shopping. Miss Weasley informed me that you wouldn't believe this so here my seal._ Then a kitten appeared out of nowhere.

"I told you I ALWAYS get what I want" Ginny teased.

"Fine" Hermione sighed with a humph.

"Now let's go get that makeover"

"Ginny, where we going and how are we doing this makeover?"

"Let's just call it better than revenge" Ginny secretly was planning to make Hermione prettier and then Anthony would ask her out and Draco would be jealous. And Ginny noticed Anthony looks at Hermione differently than the others meaning he has a crush on 'Mione.

"And stop asking questions" Ginny added.

Later Hermione found herself in a beauty salon.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to the owner please" Ginny asked

"I'm sorry he's not available" not look up from her keyboard

"The owner, PLEASE" Ginny's voice became strained. Then the woman looked up.

"Oh, Ginny Weasley I so sorry" Then the lady pressed a button and a dreamy man walked in.

"Ginny!"The man screamed and pulled her into a bear hug. "How's Molly doing?"

"She's great, Hermione this is my great-uncle and my favorite uncle, Hermione this in my favorite uncle Gustav.

"Stop, your making me blush" The man said in an Irish accent."I also have the feeling you need a favor"

"Well-uh yes, sort-of. Could turn my beautiful friend into a gorgeous model? Well at least look like one.

"Turn" Gustav commanded Hermione

"Yes, Very good shape I will turn her into a work of art "He said studying her then snapped his fingers and two lovely ladies escorted Hermione to a seat.

"So Ginny what this for" Gustav's accent became English while Hermione was out of earshot.

"Let's just say that this is better than revenge"

"May I ask who the "lucky" boy"

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny said with disgust.

"Then you should have told me sooner, by the time I'm done with Hermione she'll be irresistible to all of mankind. Gustav hated the Malfoys after they trashed his first store.

Gustav shooed Ginny out so she wouldn't see. Hermione got her toes and nails painted to match any outfit. (Crème white)

Although Gustav has a hard time taming Hermione's hair. It was worth it at the end. Gustav cut her hair into layers then curled it a little and Hermione looked fantastic.

"Just wash hair then blow dry it then it will turn this way" Gustav whispered and "Knock them dead girl" When Ginny Weasley saw Hermione she didn't even recognize her

"How do I look?" Hermione asked

"Uh, awesome" Ginny responded thinking she was talking to a stranger.

"Do I look that bad?"Hermione asked.

"Um, I'm sort-of waiting on a friend here"

"Ginny, you don't recognize me" Hermione said devastated.

"Oh my gosh Hermione you looked like a super model."

"Really?"Hermione said weakly

"Yes have a look" then Ginny handed Hermione a mirror. When Hermione looked she didn't even recognize herself. Hermione Granger's hair was tamed with soft curls and a few blonde highlights

"Oh Gustav, thank you so much!" Hermione cried.

"No my pleasure this one's on the house"

"Come Hermione we still have to shop for clothes"

"What's wrong with my clothes right now?"

"We need clothes that attract boy's attention"

"Fine, might as well throw out my entire wardrobe" Hermione grumbled

"That what we're doing" Ginny said with a wink. Hermione looked aghast as they apparated out of the salon.

Three hours later Hermione and Ginny appeared out a big mall with ton of bags.

"How did you convince to do this is beyond me" Hermione complained. Ignoring Hermione's complaints, Ginny Weasley said.

"Let's head back it's getting late (4:30)"

"Yessss" Hermione said.

"And don't bother looking for your old clothes I've stashed them somewhere you'll never find them"

"You're evil, you know" Hermione joked

"I know when you're living with Fred and George, you pick up some things" Ginny retorted as Hermione and Ginny apparated into Hermione's dorm.

"Hermione, you coming to dinner?"Anthony asked as opened the door. Anthony's mouth dropped at Hermione's appearance. She was wearing a white spaghetti tank top that hugged her every curve showing just enough skin to make people drool and she was wearing navy blue shorts that reached her mid thighs, showing off her legs. Hermione Blushed.

"Anthony, close your mouth you might catch flies" Ginny giggled. Then Anthony's eyes widened to realize Ginny was here and grumbled something the girls didn't catch as he blushed pretty pink.

"I think I'll sit this one out" Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Sure" Anthony said playing it cool.

"I hear Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger spent the whole day shopping instead of going to classes" a bunch of Slytherin girls commented.

"What even worse is that Professor McGonagall let them "A girl added

"I heard Anthony Goldstein walked in on them in Hermione's dorm and now he saying to his buddies that Hermione Granger now looks like a super model"

"Anthony and Hermione make such a cute couple" A girl said dreamily. Draco hung on to every word hoping it was JUST a rumor.

* * *

><p>14 reviews ( way to go)<p>

Hope you like it

This is only the beginning, you know?

I'm gone to not name 2 chap then name 2chaps etc.(like a pattern)-

-Thanks for the reviews I'll keep them in mind!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Snape came back even though he wasn't expected to arrive until next Tuesday.

The breakfast feast had started and Draco saw no sign of Hermione or Anthony.

The feast had been almost over when then doors banged opened. What Draco saw next broke his heart, Anthony bursted in the doors dragging a super hot girl his arm.

The four houses stared at Hermione. Then a hurricane of whispers exploded in great dining hall, even some of the teachers didn't recognize Hermione and were flustered at the new student.

Then people looked at her closely and whispered "Wait, isn't that the Golden Girl, Hermione Granger?" or "Oh my gosh that's Hermione Granger"

And all the boys were drooling at the sight of Hermione and getting whacked by their girlfriends. It wasn't her looks that broke Draco's heart; it how her hands were entwined Anthony's.

_Had she replaced me already?_ Draco thought.

Snape looked at her and Draco in confusion. _Weren't they together before I left, _then a thought came to his mind then he dismissed the idea _maybe the broke up? _

_No, Draco fate can't be the same fate I had with Lily Evans. They just got into an argument, yeah that all._

But a voice kept nagging at his mind_ then why are Anthony and Hermione holding hands?_

Anthony led her to her seat in between Harry and Ron and left not before whispering something into ear that made her crack a smile.

"Good Morning 'Mione" Harry said choosing his words carefully being careful not to upset her. Plus Harry and Ron couldn't help gaping at her beauty.

"Ronald **Bilius** Weasley close your mouth it impolite to show your mouthful of food to a lady" Ginny teased. Ron ignored Ginny's teasing and continued to stare at Hermione

"Bloody Hell is that really you Hermione "it was more of a question then a statement but that was all Ron could utter to Hermione.

"Yeah" Hermione said softly poking her eggs with her fork.

Harry and Ron walked with Hermione to Potions, not letting Malfoy get close. And class had immediately started and Hermione was furiously taking notes on what she had missed.

"Today, we'll be making Wartcap Powder. Can anyone tell me the effect of this potion?

Hermione's hand shot up

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"The Wartcap Power makes who ever touches their skins go hard"

"Yes very good" he said thoughtfully "5 points to Gryffindor" The students started to make the potions. Draco looked in envy as Hermione Granger helped Neville Longbottom with his unsuccessful potion. As looked at Hermione's soft smile, his hand accidentally went into his own potion. Professor Snape looked Draco Hard skin.

"It's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't handle" Snape said as he examined Draco's hand.

"Granger, take your boyfriend to the nurse"

"He is not my boyfriend" Hermione said calmly

"In fact he never was, even after the war pure-bloods date pure-blood and mud-bloods keep to themselves" Snape saw hurt and regret flash in Draco's eyes.

Snape knew at once that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy his god-son had said those unforgivable words, mud-blood.

"Detention Granger, for 5min in office this afternoon"

"Pansy, take Mr. Malfoy up to infirmary"

"And Draco when are released please come see me in my office"

"Yes "Draco said in a weak voice.

After class Snape saw Draco standing by the door way.

"Come in" in a not hey let's have a friendly talk godfather to godson manner.

"I thought you loved her" Snape started softy

"I still do" Draco replied softly as if he was talking to himself

"What happen?"Snape questioned

"It's a long story "Draco said trying to brush it off.

"I'd like to know since you and Miss Granger were fine when I left."

"Well it all started when I told mother that I'd been dating Hermione."

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**It great that you are dating the war heroine, but may I inform you that it was in your father's intentions in his will was for you to marry a pure-blood. So I suggest you break up with Miss Granger and find a pure-blood. I've already made arrangements for a date with Pansy Parkinson in the library.**_

_**Sincerely yours**_

_**Mother**_

_**P.S I'm so sorry but you father's will cannot be broken**_

"Well then after meeting Pansy in the library, I began to see her everyday to convince mother that I love Pansy and Pansy believed I loved her so we began to snog" Snape made a grunt to continue.

"At first I thought it wasn't a big deal, I didn't love her well at least I thought I didn't love her. I made a stupid bet with Blaise to go out with her. But I found myself falling in love with her desperately in love with her but I didn't believe I loved her."

"Then Hermione interrupted my date and found us snogging "Draco said the last part with remorse.

"And you know the rest" he finished the last part lamely

"I see, I've set a chance for you to have her back"

"What?" Draco said excitedly

"Those detention minutes should give you enough time for you to get her back. I hope have a better love life than me."Snape strutted out the classroom

In Transfiguration Hermione asked to switch seats with Millicent who was sitting next to Anthony.

Professor McGonagall saw the pleading look to the girl's eyes and allowed her to sit next to Anthony so Millicent had to sit next to Draco Malfoy. Draco heart felt like his heart had been stabbed as Hermione switched seats and she Anthony talked, laughed, and exchanged knowledge. At one point Draco almost stood up from his seat and walked over to rip Anthony's arm out as Anthony put his arm around Hermione, but Crabbe and Goyle held him back.

Then Hermione's detention time came, Draco had been looking forward to it all day.

"Miss Granger I have a few errands to run so Draco will be look after you."

"Hi, Hermione" Draco said shyly. Hermione just ignored him and continued to read.

"Look I'm sorry"

"Sorry!"Hermione screeched

"I'm caught you snogging a Pansy and I've heard you been dating her behind my back for a month, and all you can say is sorry!

"Well my dad wanted me to marry a pure-"

"I thought you loved me Draco, but I guess blood matters most. And what was the reason you dated me? I bet it was date a muggle week or see how long you toy with Hermione Granger week. Well guess what I don't need your charity. So don't even spe-"Draco cut her off with a kiss and murmured. "I love you Hermione Granger" Hermione's lips didn't respond and she pushed him off

"What's today getting back with the muggle borned witch you never loved and break her heart again?"

Hermione screamed with rage and stormed out of the classroom. Draco looked at the clock 5min had ended in disaster.

At dinner Draco kept looking at Hermione, trying to catch her eye. Then a house elf appeared. And the hall became silent, forks dropped and the teacher turned their attention to the elf

"Message from Anthony Goldstein to Hermione Granger" It piped.

_**Roses are red **_

_**Violet are blue **_

_**I love how your eyes **_

_**Twinkle under the moon**_

_**Now I Hermione Jean Granger **_

_**Will you go out with me?**_

Hermione thought for a moment and then locked into Draco's eyes ask if he meant it that he loved her. Draco began to stand up to announce his love for Hermione when Pansy wrapped her arms around him and dragged him down and snogging with him.

"Yes" The answered echoed throughout the hall. Draco's heart turned cold and Professor Snape sighed in defeat as though if he just lost to the dark lord in battle. The hall cheered and no one noticed except Blaise as Draco slip out of the dining hall. Yes, yes, yes those words pounded in his ears.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4!

Should I continue?

Thanks for your support!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry there was school and summer camp and more school so yeah...

But I'm back! I was brain dead!

* * *

><p>The next weeks went slowly for Draco as Hermione and Anthony became an official couple. They would often exchange kisses in class when the professors weren't looking, hold her books until they got to the classroom then say a cheesy thing then walk back and read in the library in <em><strong>their <strong>_spot and reading with her head on Anthony's lap. _Like you used to _a small voice echoed in Draco's mind.

Hermione's birthday was coming up and Draco bought her the most beautiful necklace but at dinner somehow that dope Anthony bought the same necklace and Draco's heart hit heavy onto the ground.

His Grades were getting poorer and poorer and it was a good thing they already took the final exams. Draco often dazed off when he was doing his homework dreaming that he was watching himself and Hermione was kissing and then Anthony head replaced his and Hermione didn't even notice. When his grades hit rock bottom his mother came to confront him since he wrote nothing back.

"Draco I think you should spend more time studying instead of staring out the window!" His mother snapped trying to get his son's attention. Then Narcissa followed his son's eyes.

"You still love her don't you?"She said as she watched Hermione weave a leaf crown for her prince, Anthony and placing it on his head.

"Yeah" came the answer of a very distant voice.

The week passed quickly and graduation came upon them soon everyone was patting each other on the back and asking what they were going to do once they graduate. What their careers were and Draco already made up his mind he was going to find a way to break his father's will.

"You'll always be mine Hermione Granger" he whispered to nobody

* * *

><p>I'm sorry short chapter but this is the transition from yr 7 to the future!<p>

R-E-V-I-E-W!


End file.
